


Don't ever leave me again

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunion Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: Thanos was defeated. They were together again. But for the first time since Bruce had brought everyone back, they seemed to realize just how much they had lost in these 5 years apart.





	Don't ever leave me again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! wow, it's been a WHILE since I last wrote on these two!  
> I like to think that I made some progress with my English and grammar ever since I last posted a Stucky fic in English on this site haha, but it's mostly thanks to transstevebucky's correction! thank you so much, Morgan, as always. You're the best.
> 
> This work is a PWP, and it's basically... just smut. 2550 words of smut, because I felt like it. Enjoy!

The heavy thud that Steve’s body made when it was pushed against the nearest obstacle was loud in the vast space of the soldier’s quarters, disturbing its apparent tranquility. 

“Bucky,” he whispered, head thrown back against the wall. “Bucky, not here…” 

He couldn't contain the moan that spilled past his lips when Bucky’s fingers found the skin of his stomach, spreading goosebumps through his entire body at the contact. Steve felt like he was on fire, the growing ache between his legs intensifying with every touch and every drag of Bucky’s lips against his. 

“Want you,” Bucky moaned, so low that Steve almost didn’t catch it. “Want you so bad.”

In the living room, the rest of the Avengers were preparing dinner. Steve could hear them rummaging around the kitchen, Natasha’s voice carrying further than the others because of the high pitched laugh she let out every now and then at something dumb Tony did, probably. From where they stood, it was entirely possible for their family -because that was what they were, now- to hear them. But somehow, it didn’t stop Steve as Bucky started undoing his jeans, dragging his hand across Steve’s bulge through the fabric. 

“We shouldn’t…” Steve let out, all coherent thought dying in a whimper when Bucky’s thumb hooked in his boxer briefs and teased the head of his engorged cock. “Oh god, Bucky.”

He knew there was no reasoning when Bucky was like this, he really did. Right before the war, when they were young and carefree, Bucky used to lead their love life just like this and Steve was more than happy to let himself be talked into having sex in the most dangerous places, knowing damn well what they were risking if they were found. But after the train, Hydra and everything that happened with Thanos, Bucky had lost that confidence. First because he was afraid of his own mind, then because he felt like he wasn’t worth it and had no rights to start over where they had left in their relationship before and during the war. And to be pressed against a wall as he was, trapped by Bucky’s muscular body as his lover bruised his neck with nips and kisses while slowly humping his hips was everything Steve had dreamed of for a long, long time. 

“Please, Bucky,” he whined, dick jumping against the touch. 

Bucky kept kissing his neck, slowly dragging his stubble against Steve’s sensitive skin and no doubt reddening it, obvious to any onlooker. Steve tried to turn his head, chasing his mouth and plump lips but Bucky gave him no time to take the lead as he popped Steve’s jeans open and pushed a hand inside his boxers; grabbing his cock firmly. Neither of them cared when Steve’s moan reverberated in the bedroom, even if they were both well aware that their friends and family definitely knew what they were up to at this point. There was something primal and raw about the way their bodies kept colliding, rutting against each other with need and undying thirst. For the first time since Bruce had brought everyone back, they seemed to realise just how much they had lost in these 5 years apart.

“I love you so much,” Bucky moaned, letting go of Steve’s neck to look at him in the eyes. His metal hand found its way into Steve’s hair, twisting it between his metal fingers gently. “I love you so much, Stevie, it’s driving me crazy.” 

Steve let out another moan, eyes filling with water as he bore his gaze into his lovers. “I love you, too, Buck. I don’t know what I’d do without you, you know?” 

Their lips collided again after that, words unnecessary to convey the overwhelming emotions that overtook them both. They had to break apart a little to breathe, and Steve took this occasion to twist his body to grab some lube that he kept in a drawer nearby. He felt Bucky plaster himself against his ass and back when he bent over to retrieve it, and Bucky’s fingers found their way into his boxers once again. 

“Give it to me,” Bucky groaned, already pushing Steve’s jeans down his ass. 

Steve didn’t protest at all as he handed the bottle of lube to his lover, who uncapped it and poured some on his metal hand without further ado. The blonde did let out a low moan as Bucky’s other hand found its way around his cock, now freed from any restraints as his boxer briefs and jeans fell around his ankles, and rutted back against the touch. 

“Wanna kiss you,” Bucky breathed against Steve’s cheek, his beard tickling his lover. “Please, Stevie, I want…”

Steve nodded. “Yes,” he moaned, twisting his neck uncomfortably to meet Bucky’s mouth. “Yes, please.” 

There was no finesse in their kiss as their mouths finally joined, Bucky’s mouth opening automatically to let Steve take the lead. His hand was still slowly massaging Steve’s weeping cock, spreading precome all over the member oh so very slowly. 

“You ready for me, baby?” Bucky asked, metal fingers hovering over his lover’s hole. 

“Yes, Buck. Please.” 

Bucky was in no mood to tease as he pushed a first finger into Steve’s body, waiting for him to accommodate to the intrusion before adding another. Steve had always taken his fingers like a champ, even back during the war when they only had vaseline and a handful of minutes in front of them, but it was always with amazement that Bucky realised that his lover’s body seemed made for him. Without surprise, Steve opened his mouth to let out a whine as Bucky curled his fingers, spreading the tight passage for more to come, the brunette swallowing the sound greedily. Their kiss turned into something sloppy, to the point where they both basically panted into each other’s mouth as Bucky added a third and last finger to the mix, squeezing Steve’s cock to distract him from any kind of discomfort. 

“Bucky, I-!” 

“Shhh,” the other man whispered against the corner of his mouth, licking Steve’s lips as he moaned again. “It’s alright, baby, I’ve got you.” 

Both of them enjoyed the feeling of their bodies entangled for a little while longer before Bucky retrieved his fingers, metal shining with lube as he grabbed his lover’s hips possessively. His jeans were still on but he still pushed his crotch against Steve’s ass, pulling back from the kiss to marvel at the way the hard fabric reddened the skin of Steve’s cheeks when he rutted against it. Steve was the one to push his flesh hand away from his wet cock, bracing himself against the wall with one hand while the other grabbed Bucky’s shirt to force him to plaster himself against his back, as if the few centimeters in between them where too hard to bear. 

“I’m gonna make love to you,” Bucky whispered, teeth nipping at the soft skin right behind Steve’s ear. “I’m gonna make love to you like you deserve, because you deserve the world, Stevie.” 

Steve moaned, pushing his cheek against the wall in surrender. Both his cheeks and ass cheeks were red for two very different reasons, and Bucky was pretty sure that he’d never seen a more beautiful sight in more than a hundred years of existence. Unconditional love was crushing his chest, making it hard for him to breathe correctly as he stood there, ready to love this human being that was entirely his. There was no pretending for their friends and family anymore, afraid of their reactions even if times had changed. There was no shame anymore as they finally had the confirmation that they were not sick, and that their love was no mistake or abomination. There was just love, pure and raw love that burned deep within them and exploded in the most unplanned moment.

“Come on, Buck,” Steve whispered, opening his big blue eyes to look at his lover from above his shoulder. “I want you, come on.” 

With shaky and still wet fingers, Bucky managed to open his belt buckle and push his pants and underwear down his knees to finally give his lover what they both so desperately wanted. The moment their skin came in contact when Bucky lovingly covered his lover’s back with his torso, they both let out a slight gasp. It had felt like forever since they had the time to really enjoy each other this way, and every inch of their bodies screamed with content. Steve awkwardly reached behind him to guide his lover against his hole, and finally, Bucky slowly pushed in. 

There was no urgency in the way their bodies joined, but only because of the overwhelming feeling that seized them both. Bucky’s metal hand tightened on Steve’s hip in a way that would probably leave a mark for a few days even with the serum, and Steve let out a strangled moan that sounded more like an uncontrollable sob. Both of them stilled when Bucky finally bottomed out, his entire body flushed against Steve’s, and Bucky was the first one to break the silence. 

“I love you,” he whispered against the back of Steve’s neck, warm breath slightly wetting the skin. “Steve, I love you.” 

Steve nodded, body shaking with the intensity of it. “I love you too, baby,” he whined, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. “So damn much. Please never leave me again.” 

“Never.” Bucky promised, flesh hand grabbing one of Steve’s. “Never.”

As soon as Steve started to initiate a movement, Bucky’s lips searched for his lover’s automatically. Every drag of his cock inside of Steve was a delicious torture that pulled off loud moans from both their mouth as they tried to be a little more silent, without success. The sound of their loud breathing and sighs of pleasure were however soon coupled with the wet sound of sex, but neither of them cared enough to stop. They both knew that the door of their quarters was not locked either, but trusted their family to respect this boundary at least. Steve blindly reached out behind him after a particularly hard trust to take a hold on Bucky’s ass cheek and push him to go even harder, faster, stronger, not caring about the noises or the bruises he would have to eventually deal with. Bucky’s hands were holding to his hips firmly, forcing their hips to meet with force with every thrust, making them both shake with the force of it as they searched for their pleasure.

“Damn, Stevie,” Bucky moaned at some point, sweat making their bodies slick and shiny. “Steve…”

“Please keep going,” the other man begged; barely able to form words. “Keep going, just like this.”

Neither of them paid any attention to Steve’s erection that was still hard and bobbing with their trusts as they simply enjoyed the feeling of their bodies reuniting this way. Bucky did try to take him in his metal hand at some point, but Steve pushed his hands away with trembling fingers, motioning for him to hold on to his hips instead. 

“I’m going to come,” Steve moaned suddenly, turning his head around to look at Bucky with wet eyes. “I’m gonna come, Buck.” 

Bucky groaned in response, fingers tightening on Steve’s hips. “Yeah, baby. Let go.” 

He followed Steve’s rhythm as the blonde chased his orgasm, tightening around him and moaning loudly in the big room. Steve’s entire body was tense and shaky with both want and overwhelming emotions and feelings, and Bucky let go of his hands to grab him firmly and plaster himself even more against his back. With this angle, their movements were restricted but perfect for rutting against Steve’s prostate, and it was what pushed him against the edge quickly. 

“Bucky,” Steve whined, legs shaking and neck tensing. “Bucky…” 

“Come for me, baby boy,” Bucky whispered against his lips, hot breath mingling with Steve’s. “I wanna see you come on my cock like you used to during the war. Remember how sensitive the serum made you the first few weeks? It’s like you were born to take me like this.” 

With a strangled shout, Steve finally let himself fall over the edge; orgasm ricocheting through his entire body as he shook like a leaf. Bucky’s arms tightened around him when he felt his legs shake and finally give up under him, and Bucky kept him standing with the mere force of his body and the wall. 

“Better?” Bucky smiled, trying to keep his hips still as much as he could. He knew that he should probably pull out, but he was selfishly enjoying the connection a little longer, marvelling in the way Steve’s insides squeezed around him like a vice. 

“Hmmm,” Steve lazily hummed, big blue eyes opening to search for Bucky’s again. 

The brunette twisted his head to kiss him, although Steve was basically just letting him play with his tongue as he half opened his mouth tiredly, eyes closing at the touch. Bucky loved these moments in which Steve let go of everything and every responsibility he was forced to take as Captain America, because he was back to being Stevie, the little punk he’d known before the war.

“Want me to pull out?” he whispered when Steve had stopped shaking, incapable of holding back any longer. “I can come on you.”

“No.” Steve murmured, grabbing Bucky’s ass tenderly. “Keep going.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, please. I wanna feel you.” 

It didn’t take much more to convince Bucky. He knew that Steve could sometimes go again very soon with the serum, but he also knew when his lover was spent. He had also been over the edge for a while before Steve came, and he was aware that he wouldn’t last much more either. 

“Feels so good,” Bucky whispered against Steve’s back, looking down at his member disappearing inside his lover. “Feels so good for me, Steve.”

“Like I was made for you,” chuckled Steve, because he damn well was. 

Bucky’s thrusts became uncoordinated and erratic as he neared his peak, Steve whining a little as he teased his oversensitive prostate with his movements. He couldn’t help but squeeze Steve even harder against him, panting louder and louder as he finally tipped over the edge as well. He let out a low groan when his cock filled Steve’s insides with long spurt, hips pushing once, twice before finally stilling against his lover. His cock was still hard and pulsing when he stilled, and Steve squeezed his hand lovingly when he pushed his forehead against the back of Steve’s neck.

“How are you feeling?” the blonde finally asked, voice hoarse but satisfied.

“Fucked out. Incredibly good. So damn lucky. You?”

“Hmmm. Same.”

They stayed silent as Bucky’s erection finally went down, slipping outside with a wet noise that made Steve’s noise wrinkle. It was finally Bucky that broke the silence again, pushing a kiss against Steve’s skin as he talked. 

“You wanna take a nap with me?”

Outside of the room, it was clear that the rest of the team hadn’t waited for them and started eating, the sound of chatter and laughs reaching them even from the living room. 

“Yeah.” Steve whispered, eyes closing when Bucky’s hand grazed his sensitive skin. “Let’s take a nap.”


End file.
